


Five one-sentence stories

by theleaveswant



Category: Fringe
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Bodyswap, Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Consensual Kink, Enemas, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gags, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nursery Rhymes, Other, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one-sentence stories (where "one-sentence" allows for some shoehorning by abuse of punctuation) featuring rare characters/'ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellivia/Nina Sharp, fisting/stretching

**Author's Note:**

> Written in last hours of the Kink Bingo December mini-fanwork mini-challenge. The first chapter contains dubious consent (Olivia cannot consent to what Bell proposes to do using her body); no standard content notes apply to other stories. Wanted to do one with Sam Weiss but couldn't decide which of these to leave out to make room for it, so that'll have to wait.

"I know this isn't exactly ethical," William said, leaning in close to brush soft lips against Nina's ear, "but I appear to have temporary use of a Gräfenberg spot, and two comparatively delicate hands."


	2. Rachel Dunham/Brandon Fayette, enemas

“Okay; deep, slow breaths now,” Rachel says, and watches Brandon nod and begin to draw air in through his nose and blow it out through his mouth, establishing a rhythm before she opens the valve on the enema bag.


	3. Alternate Phillip Broyles/Alternate Charlie Francis/Alternate Lincoln Lee, bruises/bitemarks

“Lean on me, kid, c'mon,” Charlie said, holding Lincoln up while Broyles slipped a shoulder under his other arm and together they supported him as he hopped, wincing, away from the pile of rubble and helped him to sit down, then squatting to peel away his ripped trousers and inspect his injured leg, suppressing a shiver at the hiss his prodding fingers drew from Lincoln; “doesn't appear that anything's broken, but we've all got some pretty colors to look forward to.”


	4. Amy Jessup/An Observer, exhibitionism

The Observer, as he knows they call him, is used to watching people who do not know it, who cannot invite it except by acting, unknowingly, with significance, but nothing in his vast experience had prepared him for the . . . _thrill_ , he imagined they'd call it, of watching a person who did know, and did invite, preening for his attention in ways that anyone could see but only he could interpret.


	5. Alternate Olivia Dunham/Alternate Charlie Francis, humiliation (verbal)

Olivia fought not to laugh with delight at the furious, mortified flush of Charlie's face and the flare of his nostrils above the gag as she continued creep-walking her fingertips up the underside of his cock, singing, “the eensy-weensy spider crawled up the water spout . . .”


End file.
